


Confession

by x_nano_x



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, but it kinda was? its like past but yeah whatever, i wrote this in an hour leave me be, small bit of chansaw at the end, theres no real jdronica, veronica goes kaboom, whats a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_nano_x/pseuds/x_nano_x
Summary: Veronica took the bomb outside, JD was too incapacitated to follow her this time. All that's left to do is atone for her sins.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what I did here tbh, it's based on the Heathers movie scrapped ending.

" _I'm sorry, Heather._ "

Veronica stood on the steps of Westerberg, Norweigan strapped to her chest and blood dripping from where JD had managed to hit her. He currently lay in the boiler room, finger blown somewhere, cradling his hand. She'd be surprised if he hadn't bled out already. She took a shaky step up, then down again, her weight was unbalanced with the weight of the bomb. 

Her eyes moved to look at the clouds, the distant beeping of the bomb moving into the background. If she looked hard enough, the clouds morphed and shifted to create different shapes. One looked like a scrunchie, another looked like a high heel - she could've sworn she saw a face in those clouds, sneering at her. She sighed, straightening her back as much as possible before shifting her gaze to the street in front her.

" _I_ killed Heather Chandler!" She cried, the street was deserted and the noise from the gym drowned out her voice. She did kill Heather Chandler, JD gave her the option, but it was her own teenage stupidity that moved her to take the wrong cup. Hypnotised by a corrupted kind of love. Sure, JD was a dick for not telling her, she should've come clean. She should've been straight with Heather at that _stupid_ party. She didn't want to fuck a random university jock, hell she didn't even want to fuck any of the Westerburg bunch either. When she saw Chandler dressed for that party, even JD left her mind - she got lost in a world of red, when it was ripped away, she fled to the dark.

" _I_ killed Kurt and Ram!" Again, she did, didn't she? _Ich Luge_ bullets? What a load of bullshit, she should've seen it. It was obvious enough trick to get away with a growing obsession - playing judge, jury and executioner. _Nothing to offer but date rapes and age jokes, huh?_ Veronica revelled in the adrenalin before he stopped breathing, heck - she almost caught herself smiling when the light left Ram's eyes. Later she could only feel horror. Finally, her thoughts wandered back to her rebel without a cause, her very own Jesse James. She was enamoured by his look, his aesthetic. The light that twinkled when he spoke and the bad boy glint when he ranted, she fell for him and his fatal fault. She let him lead her down the twisted path of drain cleaner and fake suicide. Now, she could only wish that she had woken up sooner, see past the lies and the notes. But there was one thing that maybe, _maybe_ he got right.

"This school is a fucking shithole, we drag each other down and rip each other to shreds. _If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you gotta learn to fly,_ right? Well here we are, this is where _learning to fly_ got me. Standing on the steps of this forsaken _hellhole_ with my boyfriend's fucking bomb strapped to my _chest!"_ She yelled, her legs turning to jelly as her anguish took over, "I believe there's good in everybody, anyone has the capacity to do good. But here. We. Are. End of junior year! Our queen bee is dead, the two best football players are dead, and the Clyde to my fucking Bonnie is bleeding out under the gym where a pep rally to end suicide - or some shit - is going on! Well, I, Veronica Sawyer, will not write a suicide note, _you don't deserve my fucking note!"_ She was panting now, vaguely aware that the timer was coming to an end, thus her death was fast approaching. She turned once again to the doors of Westerburg High,

"I have a final message for you, fuckers! Duke! Stop trying to be someone you're not. You will _never_ be Heather Chandler! Mac! Grow a fucking backbone, for God's sake! And JD, see you in hell, babe!" She knew she was yelling at nothing, her only response was the rally and the celebratory cheers. Heather probably had the crowd mesmerised by her moves and Heather was probably still at Chandler's locker, picking out of her trinkets. She let out a choked laugh, what a way to end. 

"Boom."

* * *

A piercing light broke her eyelids, it came as a blunt pain in the back of her head. Using her arm as a shield, Veronica slowly sat up. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to their surroundings. She was sitting in a gym hall, it was nighttime but the lights were all on. Veronica glanced down, she was wearing her scarf? Chandler threw that away, and she was rocking an electric blue blazer with blue knee-high socks - brighter than anything she ever wore. She slowly dragged herself to her feet, eyes focused back on the room , she noticed that it was decorated. Banners with bright red letters reading 'PROM!' were hanging all around the room. There were tables set up at her side, a punch-bowl filled with blue liquid caught her attention. Or rather, the girl next to it.

"Heather?"

The girl turned to her, wearing her signature colour as a similar blazer to Veronica's, her mouth was stained blue and her eyes were as piercing as they'd always been. 

"Veronica."

Was she dead? The bomb was gone, she had no wounds and the two jocks were playing catch near a trophy cabinet. She spun around, erratically searching from any other signs of life(?). Wait, if she'd dead, _where's JD?_

"He's not here, Sawyer. Hell is a place, too y'know." Heather said, throwing a disapproving look at Veronica. Hell? Is that not where they all were? Heather's features softened as the other girl continued to glance around. She grabbed her shoulders and brought her close, catching the usually snarky girl off-guard. Veronica stared wide-eyed, uncertainty tainting her features. Her old instincts kicking in when she caught Veronica blush. 

"Lost in a world of red, huh?" Heather snarked. 

"Shut up, Heather..." Veronica shot back with a sigh, before meeting her lips.

* * *

_Veronica Sawyer: 1972-1989 - Forever joined in Heaven with her closest friend, may she Rest in Peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo yeah I just wanted a quick break from the other one tbh. It's a shit little thing, but It helped motivate me for my other story.  
> Anywayyy my birthday is coming up, so I'll be taking prompts for Heathers cause why not. Idek if this will work but oh well, who needs to think things through when you can just... not do that. If I get enough (i mean if i get any at all), I'll put them all in one story.  
> If you have any, send them on discord or tell me them in the comments.   
> Discord: ExplicitParasite#3875
> 
> Thats all, have a great day/night!


End file.
